Harry Potter and the Death Note
by toomanyshipsss
Summary: A death note seemed like a stupid prank, probably played by Dudley, and to someone who didn't even suspect he was a wizard, it just looked funny. But curiosity always killed the cat, and unlike a cat, humans only had one life, one very delicate life indeed.
1. Chapter 1

I was walking out of Muggle school, as usual, when something dropped out of the sky. And no, I'm not kidding and I'm not being a stupid delusional freak. It was a black notebook, looking harmless, until you read the title. 'Death Note' it says, and with all seriousness, I laugh. A death note seemed like a stupid prank, probably played by Dudley, and to someone who didn't even suspect he was a wizard, it just looked funny. But curiosity always killed the cat, and unlike a cat, humans only had one life, one very delicate life indeed.

 **Harry Potter and The Death Note** _idea from an anime named Death Note. keep in mind that characters in death note will be nonexistent in this fanfic (except for shinigamis)._

* * *

He knocked on the door, once, and it broke down. Vernon was left staring at it with horror as Dudley crept upstairs, ready to abandon the rest of them if necessary. Petunia had a face of 'I told you so!' as she stared at the giant with fury that she usually only reserved for Harry. Harry sat quietly on the sofa solemnly as he stared at the fire in front of him with no trace of presence, not even flinching when the giant man called his name.

"Ah, there you are. Should've at least sent an owl back if yer were going on holiday yer'know. Happy Birthday anyway 'Arry." The man placed the chocolate cake on the table in front of the boy as Dudley edged near, licking his lips. The Dursleys huffed disapprovingly.

"What is the meaning of this! We shall not make him into even more of a freak and send him to freak school. What will I tell my neighbors when they come over to see my garden? He is already so much trouble, if you want to have him, keep him! Us 'normal' muggles don't want anything to do with you!" Petunia was at her limit, her long face red with anger as she yelled at the giant man. It was happening all over again. The special boy would be introduced into a world of fun, laughter and happiness, while the ordinary, ugly looking Dursleys were always left behind. One always said that the sky, the possibilities of being who you want to be, were limitless. Unfortunately for a muggle who was aware of that world, limited was only one way to describe it.

Confined was another. Knowing that a world so amazing was out there, knowing that you were physically unable to be in it, knowing that you ended up in such a sad way no matter how hard you try, was so confining. There was only so much Petunia could handle, and after waiting for so long for her Hogwarts letter to arrive, she had given up. The owl never came, and that was so more devastating than it sounds.

However, with such great power came such dire consequences. She should have known what not being normal would do to her. Petunia's bones would still rattle in annoyance at how stupid her sister was. Seriously, marrying a man, fighting along him in a war against Volewho, having a baby and then returning to war was something even a idiot muggle such as herself wouldn't do.

So she didn't.

Petunia didn't weep when her sister died. After all, she herself already died long before when the owl didn't come. That's why it was so easy to see Harry as one of them, not human, just an alien that didn't belong in her world. This belief only increased when he started acting weird when he was eight years old.

Nightmares. He screamed at night, begging someone to forgive him, sweating mad with guilt. Petunia believed this was the start of his 'wizarding puberty'. Vernon didn't find it funny at all and covered Harry's face with a bucket, sometimes going as far to kicking him out of the house for the night. Harry would always come back with dried up tears and bruised fists. After all the talk about being normal, Petunia thought he was taking it into his own hands and punishing himself. She praised him by giving a slice of bacon. Harry would then silently eat after thanking Petunia for her generous donation. They both knew there was nothing generous about it.

His posture. Not that it was bad already, but now it was even more horrible. Harry would hunch his back, and eat with only to very tip of his fingers, slowly gulping it down. He would hug his legs to his chest, and bury his face in his hands, as if to hide himself. He grew a fridge that covered most of his face. Petunia tried to cut it, of course, but much to her dismay it grew back again. Needless to say, she never tried again. Harry would never admit it, but he would slightly grin with triumph after Petunia shoved him out.

Silence. It was one of the worst things that the Dursleys, and probably everyone else on Privet Drive, ever committed. Even Petunia herself felt a twinge of pity, but shoved it underneath her jealously that reined her personality. Dudley was at school at the time, and that was probably for the best. After a concerned librarian calling Vernon to inform him that Harry was staying at the library after school and not talking to anyone else, he was angry. Not only did the librarian hint that she might think that they were mistreating him, but even called Dudley out describing him as 'an over obese bully that should improve his education skills'. Vernon was so angry that he sent Harry straight away to the cupboard after beating him with a hot pan that was just being used. The pain was so severe that Petunia had to nurse Harry, not that she did a good job of it, back to health. After that silence and only small amount of talking was the price, Petunia convinced herself, to pay for being different. He was too traumatized, beyond repair, many would say after pitifully leaving him flowers of 'Get Well Soon!' that Petunia would use to expand her garden. Little did they know that Harry was indeed beyond repair but even beyond their power. He was above all of them.

He was, no, is God.

* * *

"By the way, sorry for not telling yer, my name's Hagrid." The giant man, no Hagrid who just introduced himself, Harry observed, seemed a bit clueless. After Vernon pulled out a gun Hagrid used magic and they were out, leaving Dudley with a pig tail. He did know how to use magic, but according to the wizards and witches that passed by holding some stick thing, that would probably be used for magic more often. Which left him wondering- was Hagrid powerful? If he based this world in the fairy tale world of fiction magic books then he could deduce that the stick things were called wands, and maybe Merlin himself was a wizard. Even though Hagrid was probably powerful, which Harry adds would be quite disappointing, he was sure he could reach further. The covering of his face was even more suspicious. Were they hiding? Was Harry recognizable? Ah, then the Dursleys story about his parents would probably be false. Hagrid never confirmed it, quite happy to be away from those muggles, just as Harry was. Muggles seemed like a fitting term for something so judgmental and horrible.

They entered an small old pub that had rusted sign naming the place 'Leaky Cauldron'. Muggles that walked by didn't even notice as they hurried off to work. They place was a regular pub where adults would probably visit one in a while. Some ladies at the back with robes that shone in the dimly lighted place were chatting with fancy glasses of what it seemed to be red wine. Some men, also dressed in robes, were smoking long pipes on the side, casually leaning on some tables near a corner. A little man, barely able to reach Harry's waistline, was talking quietly to the old bartender, who had some grey sideburns and a pointy nose. As the boy was passing along with Hagrid, he accidentally bumped into the short man who was making his way to the door. His cover flew off, causing the short man to gasp in surprise.

"Hagrid! No time no see! The usual?" The bartender lifted his beer glass at Hagrid, gesturing him to come closer.

"Can't Tom, I'm on Hogwarts business," he replied, turning around only to find an eerie silence. The whole pub was completely silent, all looking at Harry's now visible face. Suddenly all were shouting.

"Salazar, is that who I think it is?"

"God bless- he looks exactly like his dad."

"It's-"

"My god, it's Harry Potter!" The man, dressed in yellow, wobbled forward, his tooth jiggling in his mouth. He stared at Harry as if he was some exotic creature on display. Harry felt slightly uncomfortable, but didn't show it, only putting on a mask of blankness. The man raced forward and shook Harry's hand excitedly.

"Oh my, I got to touch the Harry Potter's hand! Thank you for saving this Wizarding World. You've done such a good deed for this world." The man then was shoved over, many others rushing forward to greet Harry.

"You must have had such a sad life without your pare-"

"You're going to Hogwarts right?"

"Thank you for being our savior! May god bless you!"

"The-boy-who-lived!"

It was needless to say, and pretty obvious, but Harry just really hoped that this wasn't what wizards and witched were reduced to- praising some child so highly as if they were god and asking about their dead parents. He really wished that they weren't like this, so foolish and ignorant for leaving him with such people- if you could even humanize them.

* * *

"Curious indeed how these things happen. The wand chooses the wizard, remember... I think we must expect great things from you, Mr Potter... After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things — terrible, yes, but great."

Harry slightly grimaced at the chance of being in the spotlight and waved back at the wandmaker as he left the store. Great things, yet terrible things. He felt the black notebook in his sleeve and smiled. Yes, he could work with that.

* * *

He was panicking. So much happened last week, so much that he could hardly keep track. Hagrid, the-boy-who-lived, that you-know-what parcel Hagrid gave to Gringotts, Voldemort killing his parents. Even after getting the Death Note, even after seeing that stupid shinigami, has Harry ever felt so overwhelmed. It felt insulting to his 'self-centered ego' that he apparently definitely had according to Ryuk. Speaking of Ryuk...

"Give me some apples. Come on, you were away for so long, finally come back, to just ignore me like that? Harrrrryyyyy." 'The ugly wiggly', a nickname that 8 year old Harry had come up with, was floating around him distractedly. He cackled after realizing Harry's annoyance, and proceeded to annoy him once more.

"You know don't you."

"Know what?"

"That I'm, that-" He tried to find the correct wording, stumbling on what he was trying to say, still not in reality of it. Yes, he knew something was wrong with him. How could he not, with floating toys from Dudley's room somehow ending up in his, his weird hair growing thing, and the Dursley's persistence that something was freaky about him. He just thought he was an abnormal child, one that would always be alone. He didn't care though. Why live in a world where he could never belong? He had long go by the quote that he would find his own place, build his own place where he was allowed to exist in. He never knew that a whole society that had been built ages ago was just waiting for him to turn 11. It was annoying how his childish desires was brought up, only to be crushed down by reality again.

He was the-boy-who-lived, the boy who would never be normal. He somehow defeated a Dark Lord that killed his parents, smart and brave, at the age of one. One. Year. Old. The idea of defeating someone at the age of that was impossible. Stupid and unbelievable, yet believable enough for the whole of the Wizarding World to praise him for his efforts. It was either his parents that defeated the Lord or Voldemort himself who did something stupid, maybe stepped on a Lego brick and cursed the Muggle who invented such a toy, before disappearing to mend his wounds.

The Wizarding World seemed determined to fact that Voldemort was gone and killed by him though, which was slightly disturbing and dangerous if Voldemort was still alive. If he was then, out of the sake of pride, would probably go after him first. Which was why Harry was so eager to go to Hogwarts.

Which was why Harry was panicking.

So, ummm, where was Platform Nine and Three Quarters? He sighed at his stupidity- obviously such a thing didn't exist and only magical people could find the station. If they knew where to look first.

Which Harry didn't.

So he stood in the middle of Platform Nine and Ten with his huge trolley and owl, shuffling his feet and reading his Potions book on the floor while Muggles that walked by stared at him. Harry wondered. What was the Draught of Living Death? How can something being living, yet dead? Would that be someone able to physically move, but not mentally think? How utterly disturbing and morbid, Harry thought, Ryuk laughing in the background, unconcerned about the question Harry asked him before. To be honest, Harry didn't really care either. The answer was painfully obvious.

"Excuse me," a deep voice drawled. Harry turned upwards, his eyes landing on a dark haired man that glared at him with such anger that he quivered. He stood up, dusting his hair in an attempt to fix it, and narrowed his eyes at the man, biting his lip to stop his desire to laugh and Ryuk's fail impression of the man in front of him.

"What do you think you're doing, Potter?"

 **Don't know why I came up with this, just that no one else did, and it sounded interesting. Sorry for all the time skips, just not bothered to recount the events you already know. I didn't mention Draco which means Harry didn't meet him yet. No characters from Death Note will be here, except for Ryuk as he's part of the plot, and maybe the other shinigamis.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

_"Excuse me," a deep voice drawled. Harry turned upwards, his eyes landing on a dark haired man that glared at him with such anger that he quivered. He stood up, dusting his hair in an attempt to fix it, and narrowed his eyes at the man, biting his lip to stop his desire to laugh at Ryuk's fail impression of the man in front of him._

 _"What do you think you're doing, Potter?"_

* * *

The man's eyes eyed Harry like a hawk as he scanned his features, lips curling into a smirk.

"You look exactly like your father, same hair, same arrogance. Think you're too good to answer me?" He grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him up forcefully but not enough for bystander's heads to go turning. The man then grabbed Harry's face and forced him to look up into his penetrating eyes. Sighing mentally, Harry knew this man was one of 'those people'. The kind that got angry over everything. The kind that was so much of a pessimist that he would wake up everyday thinking that everyone was out to get him.

"Answer me boy!"

But this kind of forceful behavior took him by surprise. Was he one of Voldemort's lackeys and held a grudge over him for 'killing' his master? Then why wouldn't he just torture him right now, better yet, torture the muggles as well? Why not invite all Voldemort's other lackeys and have a torturefest? Hagrid certainly made Voldemort's followers seem that way- all trigger-happy, and no smart whatsoever. Voldemort's reign lasted for a long time though, nine and a half years which be read from 'Greatest Dark Lords of All Time', and he knew that it took great strength and power to build such a reign, hold it and have such a devastating effect on the world. It wasn't just that- Voldemort's followers, well most of them, were amazing duelists and loyal as well, out of fear maybe, but still loyal. Nobody knows Voldemort's identity, he just appeared out of nowhere for most. How did such a powerful wizard do so much, even strategically showing himself 25 yrs after Grindelwald's defeat, when The Wizarding World was least expecting it. After all, after 25 yrs the next generation and the generation after that would have already come out, and not experiencing Grindelwald's war, have their guard down. It was all about strategy, and Voldemort was the best at it.

This man was definitely not.

He stunk of rotten eggs and brussel sprouts, ugh, and his stinky breath fanned on Harry as he half yelled half whispered in anger. This man was also a wizard, and just like the others from the Leaky Cauldron, he severely disappointed Harry.

"Hello," Harry replied, stepping back and fixing his glasses, "My name is Harry Potter, which of course you already know. I was just wondering how to get to Hogwarts, if you don't mind telling me." He shyly twisted his shirt, attempting to look completely innocent, and looked down at the man's glare.

"Follow me." The man walked away as Harry quickly grabbed his trolley and followed. The passed a red haired family, who shrieked when the man shoved passed them, the woman yelling 'Snape come back this instant'. The man, which now is apparently named Snape, disappeared through the wall, Harry clicking his fingers in realization, before running after.

"Thank you sir," the scruffy boy said with a charming smile before noticing that Snape already left. In his head, he was already figuring out the possibilities of what Snape could be, turning the man's identity into a mind puzzle. He shoved his luggage on and boarded, noting the children still hugging their families and refusing to let go. With a shrug, he boarded the train and found an empty carriage.

The man called Snape was an interesting enigma. After being so rude and even hostile he suddenly helps him and then leaves without a word of goodbye. It could be a case of shyness, or even bipolar, but none of that fit with what Snape showed him. Snape could still be Voldemort's follower, but on watch, so he reluctantly let Harry go without harming him. But why would they let a Voldemort follower, especially one that they know is a Voldemort follower, around kids? The two ideas contradicted each other. Snape also didn't look smart enough to care what the people around him would think of his actions. Snape itself was an interesting name, maybe it stood for something...

"Hello!"

Snape, as in snap, as in snap the cards. A children game, simple, but could be seen as violent.

"Hey!"

The action of literally banging your hand on a card and completing with someone else was interesting. But then it could also be an onomatopoeia, like a crocodile snapping.

"Are you in there? Hello?" Harry turned his head in exasperation while rolling his eyes.

"Yes, I heard you the first time. What?"

"Can I, er, sit here? There isn't anywhere else to sit and-"

"Yes" The red haired boy which Harry had seen before when passing the family that was in front of the wall awkwardly sat down and tapped his fingers nervously on the space next to him. He sat opposite the Harry, and they stared at each other for quite a while, before Harry pulled out a book called 'Quidditch All-Stars'. Ron gasped in surprise.

"Quidditch All-Stars! I love that book! It's the only book I read really, but it's awesome. I always argue with Fred and George about which team is better..." The red head continued as Harry softly tapped his finger on the book.

"Well, test over. The kid is an idiot." Ryuk laughed at Ron's blabbing. Harry's eyebrow twitched- the kid who entered this carriage didn't even notice him snatching the book as he passed by to sit opposite to Harry. When the red head was nervously tapping his finger and staring at Harry, because be was so focused on Harry's face, something that nervous people tend to do is focus on one thing, Harry moved the book to his bag. To test if the boy actually noticed, and what the boy's interests are, he moved the book out and pretended to read.

Of course the boy just had to say that this was the only book he read. Quidditch, a popular magical sport, was quite simple. The game starts with four balls in the middle. The Bludgers and Snitch are bewitched to fly off of their own accord, but the Quaffle is thrown into the air by the referee to signal the start of play. A Chaser scores by throwing a quaffle through the hoop, earning them 10 points. The Beaters use the two bludgers to hit other Chasers out and the Seeker catches the snitch to earn 150 points and end the game.

This was what interested him though.

When the snitch is released into the game, it's impossible to stop the game until the snitch is catched. Yes, the players could pack up and leave, but the four balls would follow them until they catch the snitch. The snitch originated from Bowman Wright, a dark wizard inventor. The snitch was probably meant to be some kind of torture device, but Shrew Wright, Bowman's brother, was a light wizard and took the invention from Bowman after he died, getting all the money for it.

The door slid open, and in came a lady that had a trolley full of sweets. Ryuk pointed at the sweet apples in excitement, while the other boy pulled a grimly sandwich out.

"Want anything to eat sweeties?"

In all the excitement, Harry handed a bag of cash and got two of everything. The red haired boy stared in astonishment.

"So much..." Harry raised his eyebrow as the lady left the carriage.

"Want some?" The freckled boy looked surprised, as Harry shucked half his sweets to him. "I can't finish them all."

"Oh," the other boy said lamely, "Of course, I'll help you with that." He started eating a chocolate frog as Harry ate the jellybeans.

"By the way, my name's Ron Weasley. Yours?"

"Harry Potter."

"Nice na-," he paused before exclaiming, "Wait, Harry Potter? As in Harry Potter? As in the-boy-who-lived? As in-"

The door opened with a clang, and a brown, bushy haired girl with rabbit teeth stood there with a books in her hands. She was already dressed in her Hogwart uniform and had a nervous looking boy standing behind her.

"Hey, have you seen a frog named Trevor?" Harry's lips twitched in amusement. So apparently now they had the ability to see frog's names? Ryuk shared his amusement as he cackled in laughter.

"No. We haven't." The girl's eyes watched the book as Harry subtly let it fall out of his arm, revealing the title.

"Quidditch All-Stars? What's that? I love books, you see, and I have read all the books the school has required but I haven't come across that. It doesn't seem important. I'm the first witch in my family, you see, so I don't want to be behind. By the way, my name's Hermione Granger." She spoke so fast that even she herself was puffing in the end. Ron and Harry exchanged looks as the boy behind her grabbed in arm.

"Come on Hermione, let's just go. Please."

"My name's Ron Weasley, and you're Neville Longbottom right? I saw you a few years ago at my birthday party." After everyone introducing their names, Haryy just felt like it was necessary.

"My name's Harry Potter." Hermione huffed in surprise.

"Are you really? I know all about you, of course. You're in Modern Magical History, The Rise and Fall of Dark Arts and Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century," she said arrogantly.

"Of course," he replied sarcastically, "I never realized."

"Wait, you didn't know? I would have found out everything if it was about me." After seeing Harry's blank face, she continued. "Anyway, do you know what house you'll be in? Gryffindor seems the best- do you know the Headmaster himself was in it? Ravenclaw doesn't seem too bad, but I'm not too sure about Slytherin. So many dark wizards came from there, and You-Know-Who himself came from there too."

"There wasn't a wizard or witch that hasn't gone bad that came from Slytherin. They're evil."

Harry clenched his fists. It was sad that the Wizarding World was so behind on human interaction and nature. They were gifted in so many more ways than mere muggles but couldn't bet them in simple philosophy. Racism and stereotypes, even though haven't been completely chased out, was being addressed majorly and viewed as an issue. The process was slow, but growing. Kids were already being taught at school to be against racism and bullying. Sadly, Harry's particular neighborhood and school didn't quite get to that point yet, even though they clearly needed it.

"You two better change by the way," Hermione added, "We're nearly there." She then left, dragging Neville along with her. After Ron made sure the door was fully closed, he turned to Harry with annoyance written on his face.

"Blimey, she's so annoying," he said, "I hope that she doesn't get in Gryffindor. That would be a disaster." Harry silently nodded in agreement. "You see, my whole family is in Gryffindor, and so obviously I'm going to be too right? Ravenclaw, well, maybe, but definitely not Hufflepuff and I will die if I'm put in Slytherin."

"Why not Hufflepuff?"

"They're just 'loyal' people, that's why. Hufflepuff is more like the leftovers, nobody really memorable comes from that house."

The door slid open again, as Harry sighed at another distraction. Three boys entered, the middle a pale skinned one, shorter than the other two. His blonde hair made him stand out from the others, as his grey eyes observed Harry. The two others stood behind him like bodyguards, their rough bodies contrasting greatly compared to the pale boy.

"Is it true?," he said, doubt clear in his voice, "Everyone is saying that Harry Potter is in this compartment. So it's you isn't it." He held his chin up, completely disregarding Ron.

"Yes." Harry decidedly kept his face voided of emotion. The pale boy smirked a little.

"This is Crabbe and Goyle," he said pointing to the boys behind him, "and I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

Ron slightly coughed, but everyone else knew it was a laugh.

"So you think it's funny Weasley? I know you, my Father has told me all about you. Red haired and freckled faced, more children than they can afford. Blood traitors." Ron puffed his cheeks out in indignancy, red faced.

Draco turned back to Harry and stuck his hand out in greeting. "I'll help you with what kind of friends you should have. Some Wizarding families are just better than others."

Harry stared at Draco, brought his legs up hugged them to his chest, and stared some more.

"Okay. See you later, Draco." The blonde stared at him in confusion before nodding his head and heading out.

"Okay. See you soon, Harry." When the trio left, Ron burst out of his seat and shook Harry's shoulders.

"What were you thinking? That's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. His father is a Death Eater and-"

"Then why isn't he in jail?"

"Because he said that he was cursed into following. Which is obviously not true."

"Okay. Got it."

"Okay. Wait, what?"

Hermione stood in the carriage, her arms crossed.

"You better get changed, we're almost there!"

* * *

Ron was actually quite useful. Harry now knew a lot- the racism against Slytherins, whatever blood traitors was, Voldemort's followers being called Death Eaters, Malfoy's dad being one yet let out into public because apparently he was 'cursed' and a bigger story behind all of this. Hogwarts already had some competition and rivalry before they even arrived at the school, which could lead to some physical fights. The Headmaster, Dumbledore Harry remembers from the frog card, was widely respected and that was clearly seen by how the muggleborn Hermione Granger spoke about him.

Gryffindor, house of the brave. All houses seemed so one layers. It was not possible for one to be classified as only brave, only loyal, only smart and only ambitious. The houses overlayed a lot, and because they were so young and not yet developed, judging their personality now and being placed with people who are assumed to have the same personality as you could harm development. There was a reason why children came to school- one for education, the second for interacting. Forced to be so competitive at this age could be restraining to some. No wonder the racism was so visible. Children was just brought up that way.

"Hermione Granger." The girl walked up, whispering equations. Draco and his two minions sneered at her, one calling her a 'filthy mudblood'. She placed the hat on her head and whispered, as if arguing with it.

"GRYFFINDOR!" Ron groaned in frustration. "Maybe it isn't too late to consider Ravenclaw," he joked.

"Neville Longbottom." The boy clumsily walked to the stage, tripping up the stairs. Everyone laughed, as Neville got up again, red faced, and continued to the hat. He placed it on his head in anticipation and crossed his fingers.

"GRYFFINDOR!" Neville jumped up with surprise and ran down towards the table, hat still on his head. With realization, he ran back up and gave the hat back to McGonagall, everyone laughing.

When Malfoy was called he strutted up proudly and flicked his hair behind. The hat barely touched his head before bellowing out.

"SLYTHERIN!" He stepped down and joined the Slytherin table next to Goyle and Crabbe, smirking happily. He spotted Harry and tilted his head in recognition. Harry merely raised an eyebrow.

"Ron Weasley." Ron smiled shakily at Harry. Harry wasn't even paying attention, too distracted by Snape's glare. He sent a questioning gaze and waved. Snape clutched his goblet of water as McGonagall bit her lip to stop her laughter.

"GRYFFINDOR!" Ron ran down and hugged the twins, his other brother waving at him to sit down and shut up.

There weren't many people left now. "Moon" "Nott" "Parkinson" then a pair of twin girls, "Patil" and "Patil" then "Perks, Sally-Anne" and then, at last - "Harry Potter!"

As Harry stepped forward, the whispering spread around like fire. Despite this, he walked towards the hat, everyone's eyes following him. Dissecting him. It felt-  
Ryuk manically chuckled, floating around.

"It's your big moment," he said, knowing these lines were ironically said by a child's parents, "Break a leg." Harry sarcastically chuckled, loud enough for the whispering to get even louder. Snape just muttered 'arrogant just like his father' under his breath, cursing the Potter's existence.

The hat dropped on his head, covering the sight of people chattering amongst their housemates. He then saw black.

"...Hello."

"Hello Harry Potter. What potential, a strive to, well, what a secret. God, huh?"

"God is a very controversial topic. If one would pick God amongst humanity though I would be the closest. However God was created by humans. I am not."

The hat hummed in interest. "How about dark and light? Good and evil?"

"Again," Harry replied, "such controversial topics. There is no clear distinction between the two, and everyone has a bit of both. There are those, though, that can get away with being what we call 'evil'. That is because of this world. I am the last line. If civilization fails, I'll build it back up."

"What intelligence for someone so young," the hat replied, "It's sad that I have such limited options to put you in. I would love to talk to you more, but Hogwarts is waiting. Wherever you go, you will be capable of greatness. Remember that power can corrupt, and that you are still human." Harry smiled, knowing that the rest of the hall would see it.

"Goodbye Harry Potter and good luck. RAVENCLAW!" Harry hopped down to the table and smiled, not noticing everyone staring at him, the whispering completely stopping.

* * *

 **Finally done! Not much really happened, just hinting at Harry's personality. If you're wondering why Snape was in the beginning is because I had this idea where the teachers also took the train. Only Remus in the canon is shown doing this but I'm going to change the story a bit to all the teachers taking it. Hopefully that'll help with the plot along the way.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

_"What intelligence for someone so young," the hat replied, "It's sad that I have such limited options to put you in. I would love to talk to you more, but Hogwarts is waiting. Wherever you go, you will be capable of greatness. Remember that power can corrupt, and that you are still human." Harry smiled, knowing that the rest of the hall would see it._

 _"Goodbye Harry Potter and good luck. RAVENCLAW!" Harry hopped down to the table and smiled, not noticing everyone staring at him, the whispering completely stopping._

* * *

Finally settling in his house, he lied on his bed in exhaustion. So much human interaction was too much for him. Harry Potter, the boy who lived in the cupboard under the stairs, was the just that-the boy who lived in the cupboard under the stairs. Conversations between muggles intrigued him, but he wasn't necessarily involved in the conversation. He was the observer. Whenever Petunia invited someone over, while he was cooking dinner for them and the guest, he realized. People were so gullible. The guest would usually laugh along with the Dursleys, unaware of the terror lurking behind their masks.

Everyone wore a mask.

The other Ravenclaw boys that he was bunking in with also had masks, however cringy they were. They smiled uncertainly, one trying to stop his glare from penetrating Harry on the spot. One boy, his face shining in friendliness, stepped forward, hands clasped behind his back, trembling a little.

Scared? No, excited? Not enough information, Harry thought, bending forward for further observation.

The boy flinched a little and shuffled back, clearing his throat in finality.

"Hello," he said as if he was performing a speech, "my name is Terry Boot. Nice to meet you, Harry Potter. I've heard of you, of course, and it's an honor." The other boy stepped forward and smiled at Harry. The one glaring at him, well still failing to hide it, didn't move, his back stiff and waiting. He wore an expression of confusion, probably still not expecting the Harry Potter, son of two mighty Gryffindors, his fellow housemate.

"And I'm Anthony Goldstein. You're of course Harry Potter." He turned around to glare at the boy behind them, silently urging him to introduce himself.

"Oh fine," he growled, "My name is Isac Vulon, oh mighty Harry Potter. Let's hope he doesn't get too angry over the fact that some people don't care that he's famous and stuff." He stood strong, but apparently not strong enough.

"This room looks really big," Harry commented, observing the blue and bronze bed sheets. The window showed a beautiful view of Hogwarts grounds. "Wait, are we all sharing this room?" Isac huffed.

"So you think you're so much better than us that you just ignore us like that?" Harry shook his head in frustration. No! It wasn't that! It was so hard to relate to humans. He knew each one of them quite accurately. Terry Boot, shorter, but braver. Not as intelligent as the others in terms of being the one to talk first, especially to someone he probably has not much knowledge of. Yet the other boys see him as a friend, considering the small movements in trying to stop Boot from taking to him. Which would mean they already know each other, which would mean they couldn't possibly be Muggleborns. 50% chance of being either Pureblood or Halfblood, but considering their willingness to talk to him, possibility of being a Halfblood increased to 60%. Anthony Goldstein, looks up to Boot. Taller, probably stronger but too gullible. Follower type- doesn't take action himself, just follows someone else. Yet, he's more intelligent than Boot, letting Boot be the one who talks to me first. If I did something to Boot? He probably would have run away.

Isac Vulon. Not as intelligent as one would think. Already making enemies with three people, one being Harry Potter himself which would lead to more enemies. 87.6% of being a Pureblood. Probably follows everything that his family believes in, high possibility his family as connections with Voldemort. Thinks he's dangerous, well he's not. The one who has the most power at Hogwarts is the Light, and because Harry defeated Voldemort, his position in power has considerably increased.

Potential danger rate of Isac Vulon? A mere 0.21%.

He had already analysed everyone, and everything.

Ravenclaw, a majestic house, proud for it's beautiful scenery, bragging to Slytherins who live in the cold dungeons. They have a healthy mix of pride and home, probably the reason why they're so stuck in the middle of Gryffindor and Slytherin. Those in this house undoubtedly think they're the best, who wouldn't? Beautiful dorms, less fights than any other house, smarter, and not underestimated like Hufflepuff.

One would say they are truly the best house in the best position. Muggleborns, Purebloods and Halfbloods are all welcome. Harry Potter included brings their house to a new height of popularity.

He could, he could tell them. Make new friends. Have a new life.

 _But you tried already. Remember? You're first victims. Christians, visiting church every week, that should have been an obvious sign. What are you, stupid?_

Yes he had tried already.

 _Wizards are the same. Prejudice, cruel and vulnerable. Prejudice, cruel and vulnerable. Prejudice, cruel and vulner-_

"I'm going to sleep now. Goodnight."

* * *

"I hate him!" Amanda of Ravenclaw shoved Isac roughly as they exited the dorms in the usual crowd.

"Don't be so rude!" she retaliated with a laugh, "Seriously, who knows what he'll do? He is the-boy-who-lived after all." The rest cheered and laughed at her comment. After Harry blatantly ignoring them, their idea of a brave, handsome and sociable hero was quickly shattered, replaced with the expected cruelty of childhood bullying. It was scary how people changed so quickly, how trust was a mere tool of manipulation, many philosophers would say, their wisdom ignored for the hard truth that humanity was of a fickle thing was unnecessary to think about.

After all, who cared? Who cared if they were animals in pretty clothing, their intelligence only a facade to trick those in opposing the well known theory that they were, well, animals. It was ugly to think about, that their minds were truly black, dark, evil. Only some would embrace it, and those who would be stupid enough to be caught doing it, were shut out of society.

No use for those whose minds deluded them to thinking they were dark creatures, the Ministry would preach on.

Harry expected this, his knowledge of civilization and human ignorance already advanced to the world of the dark. He could not come back now, his hands already stained. If only their church didn't preach of such one-sided thoughts, that humans were only supposed to be...

Oh well, he said again. One with the death note and thoughts such as these would only confuse the readers, he ironically adds.

"What you're thinking?"

"Are you my friend?"

"Hyuk hyuk hyuk! Are you kidding? Oh wait, I'll be your friend if you give me-" He snatched the apple that Harry tossed to him. "Yum!"

"There is 99.99% that you don't care about me."

"Why not 100%?"

"Just useless hope." Ryuk, not knowing how to really react, just laughed.

The two continued their way to the first breakfast of Hogwarts. How utterly exciting. The Ravenclaw gang had already sat down, as did most of the children. Harry quietly sat down, far away from the others, a muggle book on psychology in his hands. The other houses noticed his distance. Slytherins smiled at the obvious bullying, Malfoy not quite knowing what to do. The Gryffindors looked at Harry with sympathy, some even considering to sit with him. The Hufflepuffs shared similar feelings of sorrow for Harry. Before anyone could decide what to do, the Headmaster greeted them with a smile, and continued his speech.

"A warning to all of you," he said, eyes landing on the Weasley twins considerably longer than the rest, "the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death." His tone was grave, but the students couldn't help but wonder if he was serious. The hall was loud with whispers as Dumbledore smiled again.

"I'm sure you are all hungry. Let the feast begin!" Everyone dived into their favorite food, the amount of it ridiculous. Savory, sweet, spicy anything one could dream of. Even muggle food was given, the Slytherins not even noticing, one using a fork and knife to slice a hotdog. It was interesting, Harry thought, with wonder, and a bit disgusting, he added, watching Ron Weasley gulp down his buttered toast. Granger, who was sitting opposite to him, buried her face in her book, trying to hide her revolt.

Harry put his book away and calmly observed the hall. Only the Ravenclaws and some minority in other houses had books with them. The Slytherins had questionable books that they really shouldn't be stupid enough to bring under the watchful eyes of the Hogwarts staff. Speaking of the Hogwarts staff...

Dumbledore was right in the middle, occasionally looking down at his students in merriment, for some reason not so much looking at the Slytherins. Snape sat at his left, black robes hiding whatever he had under his sleeve, Harry thought, and for some reason his suit having many buttons. How annoying to put on every morning. McGonagall sat on his right, sitting closer to the Gryffindors she would shake her head at their antics in a motherly gesture, sometimes chatting with Dumbledore. A teacher with huge glasses and probably little importance sat next to McGonagall. She was tossing her food around and staring into her goblet of juice weirdly, muttering words of nonsense and waving her hands around. The unfortunate teacher that has the misfortune of sitting next to the professor with huge glasses seemed to be quivering with fright. He would look up to the students, and than when a student would smile back, he would look down again. He had a turban on his head and a necklace of garlic decorating his neck. He was the most weirdest out of the Professors, if you didn't count the lady next to him, and most students were coming to that agreement as well, considering the gossip going around.

Next to Snape sat Hagrid. He smiled when he saw Harry look at him and gave a wave. Harry waved back, like his parents would have, and ignored Snape, like a Gryffindor would have. It was confusing trying to keep all of these masks on. It seemed as if everyone wanted a different 'Harry' and it, in a weird way, was a fun game.

Next to Hagrid was Flitwick, Harry remembered from the House speech last night. He was a dwarfish man, and from what he said yesterday, half-goblin. It was due to his goblin-blood that he was so small, having to sit on a stack of books to see his food. He didn't even bother meeting Hagrid's eyes, knowing that he couldn't, but talked to him anyway. He looked at Harry in worry of his isolation but was quickly reassured with a handsome smile. A man dressed in not what one would cal clean clothes sat next to Flitwick, his eyes darting to each table in caution. He ignored all and petted his pet cat lovingly, while jealously looking at the magic that everyone else was using.

A Squib then. He had read it before coming to Hogwarts, making sure he knew everything. Squibs were seen as useless and was cast out of the Wizarding World to the Muggle World. No one really cared for someone who was supposed to have magic but didn't. They were a shame to many Pureblood families, some going as far as killing them in secret. Squibs weren't allowed at Hogwarts. Then who was he? A caretaker? Maybe the cleaner? Wouldn't that be even more degrading, catering to those who were considered higher than him, more powerful than him, simply better? Dumbledore, even though most wouldn't see it, appeared to be a very, in childish terms, 'mean'.

There was so much to observe, and classes haven't even started yet. He couldn't wait to test out the cruelty in children, the animalistic side of wizards and witches and how similar they really are to muggles. Voldemort started his reign to divide the Wizarding World and Muggle World so the two could never overlap, and that kind of plan derived from thinking that wizards are more superior. But Harry would disapprove that theory. He would prove that muggles, wizards, witches, everyone are just ugly monsters, with hearts as black as coal.

* * *

The first class, which Harry had decidedly was looking forward to, was Transfiguration. Professor McGonagall was a pretty good teacher, and a strict one unlike others, who knew how to keep the room in control. Unlike Astronomy which they has every Wednesday with Hufflepuff, this class was with Gryffindor. The class was divided, studious Ravenclaws hurrying to memorize everything in the book, and joyous, carefree Gryffindors. They joked around loudly as Granger turned red in anger, huffed loudly, and buried her face in the Transfiguration book she was reading. A group of girls sitting a few rows behind her laughed at her misery, pointing out how she should have been in Ravenclaw.

Many, even the Ravenclaws, watched Harry with caution, some in wonder.

"Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts," she said. "Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned." Then she changed her desk into a pig and back again. They were all very impressed and couldn't wait to get started, but soon realized they weren't going to be changing the furniture into animals for a long time. After taking a lot of complicated notes, they were each given a match and started trying to turn it into a needle. Harry watched the others in amusement. Most just couldn't keep their focus, not reading the notes just because they weren't bothered. Well, that was the Gryffindors minus Granger and surprisingly a girl at the back with Indian origin.

"Parvati Patil, was it?" The girl smiled and nodded at the teacher, her matches end metallic like a needle. "Nearly there. Good job!" A girl similar to her, her twin Harry concluded, tightened her hand into a fist as she read her notes again in frustration, determined to beat her sister.

Harry looked down at his match. It was probably time to try himself than. McGonagall caught his eye, and smiled in encouragement. Granger noticed and looked down to concentrate on hers. After trying once and not getting anywhere, he pulled a spare paper out and started drawing. Granger, who for some reason decided to move next to him, whispered.

"What are you doing? Need help, I'm already half way there." And she was. Granger was definitely a talented witch, her match halfway turned into a needle. It looked really weird, but was the most progress that anyone else in the class made so far.

"Drawing," he whispered back. Granger looked at him in confusion and for some reason anger, but before she could say anything else, class ended. While exiting McGonagall gave Granger a rare smile which Granger than smugly smirked at Harry, for some bizarre reason. It was probably the start of rivalry, which he wasn't looking forward to.

The class that most looked forward to was Defense Against the Dark Arts, or DADA. It was mostly disappointing though but having it with Hufflepuffs instead of loud Gryffindors and gossiping Slytherins was at least something good out of it. His classroom smelled strongly of garlic, which everyone said was to ward off a vampire he'd met in Romania and was afraid would be coming back to get him one of these days. His turban, he told them, had been given to him by an African prince as a thank-you for getting rid of a troublesome zombie, but they weren't sure they believed this story. He trembled when he called out Harry's name, nearly passing out in the process.

After lunch Harry expected most to be muttering about how bad the DADA professor was. Instead they were whispering dramatically about their next class.

"Why do we have to have Potions with the Slytherins! Last year, and the year before, and the year before that Slytherins were always with Gryffindors. Why did that change?"

"Well, we are kind of lucky. You know Professor Snape doesn't really pick on Ravenclaws as much as Gryffindors."

"But he still does! And when we get something right he asks another question which he knows we'll get wrong!"

"Think about it. Double Potions. Double! Hours and hours of the same harping on about how we're supposed to be smart, but are not a smart enough as his precious Slytherins."

"Our grades! Our house points! All in the trash because of Slytherin. When we were with Hufflepuff it wasn't so bad, he gave us house points to humiliate the Puffs."

"Now we have Harry Potter. Gryffindor Harry Potter."

The group sighed, not realizing Harry standing right behind them.

Potions lessons took place down in one of the dungeons. It was colder here than up in the main castle, and would have been quite creepy enough without the pickled animals floating in glass jars all around the walls. The students walked inside in silence, some Slytherins complaining about how they can't humiliate the Gryffindors anymore. The class wasn't so divided, Isac sitting next to Theodore Nott and Michael Corner sitting next to Millicent Bulstrode.

Snape dramatically entered the class, his robes billowing behind him, his expression was one of disgust. So why was one who hated Harry, probably a Death Eater and hate children too working at Hogwarts? It was either that Dumbledore needed something from him or Snape had something over Dumbledore's head.

As he was calling the roll, he paused at Harry's name. The boy with green eyes prepared himself, Ryuk laughing manically.

"Ah, Yes," he said softly, "Harry Potter. Our new - celebrity." The Slytherins minus Malfoy sniggered behind their hands. Snape finished calling the names and looked up at the class. His eyes were black like Hagrid's, but they had none of Hagrid's warmth. They were cold and empty and made you think of dark tunnels. Suiting, Harry thought.

Harry thought it was best to keep silent, but as defense, brought his legs up and hugged them to his chest. Terry Boot, who out of his kindness decided to sit next to him, gave Harry a questioning gaze. Snape merely scoffed, and continued with the roll.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potionmaking," he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word - like Professor McGonagall, Snape had caught every word- like Professor McGonagall, Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death- if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

Nothing was heard after that. No one was brave, or stupid, enough to say a word.

"Potter!" said Snape suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Asphodel was a plant of the lily family, beautiful with slender leaves, ironically born on a spike. Wormwood was state of bitterness or grief. How did that have to do with Potions?

"Sad Lily. No, I feel sad for Lily. Not enough information." Snape looked at him in surprise, the rest of the class laughing at what he was saying, Boot shaking his head in embarrassment.

"Tut, tut- fame clearly isn't everything. Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

"Does that have something to do with a goat? Isn't a bezoar some kind of disease found in the stomach? Why would you want to find it?" Silence again. The Slytherins knew Harry was kind of right and the Ravenclaws were shaking their heads at his question.

"I had enough of your ignorance! Clearly you haven't bothered to even open your books if you asked such a stupid question."

"Well? Will he be the first one to kill? I find him annoying, and you do too right? Kill him!" Harry shook his head. "No."

"What was that? Detention Friday night. And if you're not there..." Curious if Snape would react weirdly if Harry was nice to him, he changed tactics. Obviously for some reason the man didn't believe he was capable of simply being shy.

"Ok sir! I'll be there don't worry!" Snape's face turned even more red, and before thing could get worse, Harry literally ran out of the class, Ryuk's words repeating themselves over and over.

"Kill him! Kill him!"

* * *

The next morning, newspapers flew down, letters and notes passed to students by owls, and those who were rich enough, eagles. Harry vaguely remembered Hagrid giving him an owl, but what was it's name? An owl swooped down, ready to peck Harry's eyeballs out.

"Hedwig, yeah Hedwig! Come here." The owl dropped the newspaper on his breakfast and grabbed his bacon, taking off. He picked the paper which was stained with tomato sauce and read the front page.

GRINGOTTS BREAK-IN LATEST

Investigations continue into the break-in at Gringotts on 31 July, widely believed to be the work of Dark wizards or witches unknown. Gringotts goblins today insisted that nothing had been taken. The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied the same day. "But we're not telling you what was in there, so keep your noses out if you know what's good for you," said a Gringotts spokesgoblin this afternoon.

Suspiciously, that date was his birthday, the day Hagrid and him went to Diagon Alley, to Gringotts. It could have been a concicdence, but Hagrid was giving some letter and recieving some package, while trying to cover it up saying that it was secret and Dumbledore's business. Then Dumbledore had that speech about not going to...some corridor? To prevent a painful death.

Interesting.

But too Gryffindor. It sounded like some elaborate plan to make Harry do something. He already had so many clues. What was he supposed to do now, form a Weasley army and march up to whatever corridor it was and find whatever Hagrid had been trying to hide?

That actually sounded really...cool. And Ryuk was probably desperate to kill someone with the death note. He might even get the school to close down by killing Snape.

Fine. He'll kill someone at night today. When it's dark and everyone is definitely asleep, past curfew, he would strike. It would be easy enough, right?

* * *

 **So...another chapter. Sorry for the lack of killing, maybe someone dies next chapter. Harry's past with Ryuk is still unknown, and I meant no offense to Christians, just revealing some of his past.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Fine. He'll kill someone at night today. When it's dark and everyone is definitely asleep, past curfew, he would strike. It would be easy enough, right?_

* * *

 _"Mistress Mary quite contrary, how does your garden grow?"_

"With cockle-shells, and silver bells. "

 _"And pretty maids all in a row. Mistress Mary quite contrary, how does your garden grow? With cockle-shells, and silver-"_

"Ryuk? Do you know what contrary means in this poem?" His eyes darkened with grief as he recalled his early childhood. The grass that was so long that it went up to their knees, little Rosie could hide in it when they played hide-and-seek, he could feel the itchy wavering of it touching his legs, the smell of outside. The feelings of freedom and laughter. He could smell it, feel it, grasp the memory and replay it as many times as he could. The longing for those days hasn't disappeared and never would. If only being human wasn't so painful.

Yes, after Rosie hid in those long strands of grass, they all panicked. She was too good at hiding, the others complained while dragging Harry along to help them find her. Then they would scold poor Rosie before hugging her and singing the accursed poem that they all mistakenly thought brought the group together.

 _"bells. And pretty maids all in a row. Mistress Mary quite contra-"_

"It means opposite in nature. It represented our group quite well. We all sang it again and again and until their ends, we kept on singing. After all, it brought the group together." Ryuk looked as puzzled as he always did and wasn't bothered to even work out what Harry was saying.

"You always speak so weirdly," the shinigami replied bemusedly. Harry looked upwards from the Muggle book he was currently reading and studied the library.

A brown haired girl with curls that spilled over her shoulders approached them with her chin up in dignity. She decidedly ignored to constant muttering that increased in volume, so many thought, when she walked even faster. Hermione, Harry remembered. Her arrogant posture yet reddening face showed that she was indeed still a child that got affected by others. She was carrying a stack of books as usual but dropped a few, her face flushing in embarrassment before bending down to pick them up. Some Gryffindor girls around the corner even outright laughed at her. Harry watched in curiosity.

Hermione already had several hating on her which wasn't that surprising based on the way she acted on the train. Ron's comments about her wasn't really nice at all and they only just met her. Says the boy who's hobby is to judge people all the time, he thought negatively.

"Hi," Hermione said, voice trembling, "I'm sitting here." She dropped the stack of books onto the table with a bang and sat down hastily. Tucking a strand of hair out of her sight she started reading a Transfiguration book. Harry continued looking at her. Wasn't he her rival? Didn't she hate him? Hermione looked up from her book and looked at Harry in annoyance.

"What is it?"

"Nothing.."

"Is that a Muggle book that you're reading?" She snatched the book from Harry's hand and studied the title. The black haired boy, starting to think this was all a clique setup to getting a new friend, laughed. Clutching Harry's book in her hands, Hermione raised an eyebrow at the laughter. It was rare for the Ravenclaw to display even a touch of emotion. She didn't know if she should feel relieved that he was at least human, or worried for her personal safety.

"A book on Psychology?" Harry raised an eyebrow. So his bout of laughter was ignored?

"Yes. I'm interested in the subject. Studying humans is intriguing." The curly haired girl gave a nod of agreement.

"I guess. I would rather stick to my books though, as humans sometimes seem..." She hesitated at where her thoughts were going. Harry didn't.

"Boring? Yes, it would be that way for you." He pointedly looked at the Gryffindor girls chatting loudly in a corner. The brunette blushed, looking down in embarrassment. She gave a look of confusion to Harry, wondering why he even cared. The sense of arrogance and knowing that radiated from him didn't abide well with her. Harry was aware that his ever changing attitude was simply confusing to the girl but merely smirked at leaned forward, hand on chin, as if not really caring. Hermione gave him a bemused look and sneaked a look at the Gryffindor girls. She calmly placed the book on the table.

Contrary to Hermione's belief, Harry truly cared what she thought. If only to expand his knowledge on the human mind, which he basically lived for. Ryuk noticed his long silence.

"Kill her! She's annoying isn't she?" The shinigami was quite the annoyance, and sole purpose was to bring Harry even more down into the depths of hell. Even though he was to dark to be considered to go even near hell from the moment he wrote in the Death Note, a place even darker than hell would be a rightful place for someone like him. As clique as it sounds, love did remarkable things to someone. Whereas, someone without love could do remarkable things.

"A-anyway...Have you finished your Potions Homework? It was easy, of course." Hermione grinned proudly. Of course it was easy for someone like Hermione. The dark haired boy had finished his work. Theory was very easy, especially with access to a library this big. Practical, though, was a thing on it's own, and way harder. Yes you could practice outside class, but Potions was reserved for those in higher grades and a mispronunciation of a spell could result in dire consequences. That was the reason why Harry's year was doing so poorly in subjects.

"Do you have Hyperthymesia?" If she did, the possibilities were endless. In a town like Little Whinging, such rare conditions just didn't exist. It was the most normal town you could find, with the outcast Harry Potter hidden away in a cupboard.

"W-what? No, of course not!" The twitching said otherwise.

"You do, don't you?" Harry took in the girl's fastened breathing and shaking hands. "Why are you so scared?"

"Well, it's not really fair that your rival has a condition where they can remember practically anything, is it? I would be really mad if I were you."

"I would be childish if I thought that way."

"Well, biologically, you are still a child no matter how old you act-"

"And we are not rivals." Hermione's eyes widened. Gryffindors were so easy to tease and their emotions were so expressive. Data on human behaviour would be the easiest to find in a Gryffindor. Maybe that was why Harry was being so straightforward. Gryffindors wouldn't like puzzling answers.

"We're not? I thought you didn't like me?" It was true that she was annoying, kept on being competitive at unnecessary times and was a bore to be with when she was nonstop talking about studies. Her obedience to teachers and authority, especially in a world as twisted as this, was just another thing to add to the list. Which made Harry confused as well. Why did he hang out with her, or even start talking to her?

"You're interesting." A simple answer which brought a smile to her face despite the many ways you could take it made Harry wonder what hardships she went through to think that an answer like that could satisfy her. Oh well. It was just another experiment anyway. Ryuk looked unsatisfied, knowing that once Harry was interested in someone, he wouldn't kill them off.

"Oh! It's 7pm, I should go. Make sure to get back before curfew, ok?" Harry gave a nod as she left with a smile. Ok, so they were friends now? What a weird development. He stood up, glancing at the nearly empty library. Only Madam Pince could be heard berating the Gryffindor girls, who were bullying Hermione earlier, about how loud they were and the mess they made.

"It's killing time!" Indeed it was.

* * *

He placed the black book gently on his bed, the ominous words glaring in white on the cover.

 **Death Note**

It chilled him to the bone, but was equally exciting. Everyone else was asleep. He lit a torch, allowing him to see the pages, and flipped to the third. A fresh new page, one for Hogwarts, waiting to be written on. He clutched the pen in his hand. It was still scary to take someone's life, no matter how many times he did. It was a risk as well. Can he possibly sacrifice a new life of wizards and witches because of Ryuk? However, making Ryuk bored was terrifying as well.

 _"When you die, the one who will write your name in the Death Note will be me."_

His life was in Ryuk's hands. A shinigami who loved apples. How safe...but safe was boring. It was exciting to live like this. He twirled the pen in his hand, putting pen to paper.

"So who will it be?"

Harry blew the strand of her covering his eye in annoyance, giving Ryuk a small smile.

"Hermione? No... Snape?" The Death God flew around the room, bored. Harry started to write, painfully slow.

"It's Snape isn't it? Of course it's Snape! He annoyed you the most!"

The name was written. Before Ryuk could see the name, Harry closed the book and shoved it under his pillow.

"Cmon! Can't I see?"

"You said you already know anyway."

"But seeing the actual name is way more different. At least give an apple!" Harry sighed in exhaustion but tossed an apple anyway.

"Goodnight."

"Good," apple bits flew everywhere, causing Harry to roll his eyes in disgust, "night."

The next morning would be chaos, which for some reason, seemed to get Harry's adrenaline pumping.

* * *

"W-what d-d-do w-we d-do Sir?" Quirrel stuttered out, face red and hands twitching.

"This must be a prank! Such a thing wouldn't happen in Hogwarts. We're in the safest place in England, perhaps the world!"

"Such naive thoughts won't get you far in life, McGonagall. Of course, such simple thinking is expected from a Gryffindor."

"Ooh! I can feel the stress! Something...no...someone...will DIE IN THE NEXT SECOND!"

The teachers were running all over the place, three houses sitting in the Great Hall waiting for breakfast, worried about where the teachers were. The Slytherins thought that classes may be cancelled, causing the Gryffindors to jump up and celebrate. The Puffs gave silent looks of worry as they stared at the empty Ravenclaw table. The happiness radiating from the Gryffindors were almost mocking the entire situation. Hermione worriedly bit her nails, also looking at the empty table, wondering if her new friend was alright. He was Harry Potter, so he should be, right?

Meanwhile, the Ravens were gathered outside their Common Room, faces etched in worry. Many blankly read books, no information registering in their heads. Many silently cried, most first years wishing to go back home. Amanda hugged a random first year, both wailing together. Flitwick tried his best to calm the students down but definitely wasn't helping the situation.

"How did this happen? What are we going to do? Albus, the parents."

"So sympathetic."

"Just because you're a Slytherin, doesn't mean you get to act like you don't even care. God, it's always like this with you-"

"ENOUGH! The situation is dire, I know, but we have everything under control. Filius is taking care of the Ravenclaws, and Minerva, can you go to the Great Hall and take care of the other houses? Pomona, contact the parents, and Severus..."

"Yes?" Dumbledore let out a sigh, eyes dull.

"Come with me."

"Hey," Amanda tossed her black hair over her shoulder, face still wet from crying, "do you know where Isac is?" The first year looked at her and shook his head.

"No," he replied, "actually, his whole dorm is missing." The black haired girl shared a look of worry with the boy.

Ryuk started with a chuckle, then burst into laughter.

"You just keep surprising me, Harry."

* * *

 **Sorry for not updating for SO LONGGG... I just had yearlies at school so I'm really sorry. Hopefully this will make it up to you.**

 **I'm aware that the story has been going really fast, and I intend to slow it down. Also, you might have to reread if you don't remember characters, like Amanda.**

 **If you guys have any suggestions on who Harry's 'friends' will be, please leave a review. Just remember that just because they're friends, doesn't mean they're completely safe.**


End file.
